My Time is Now: Degenerates
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Welcome to My Time is Now the Degenerates section. I hope you all enjoy this story... Please review. I suck at summaries. The story will tell all. It is a story about DX's career with Darien Michaels along with other DX stars. On hold for now
1. Prologue

My Time Is Now- Degenerates

DXDXDXDXDXDX

I think I am going to make a series... This is the series of Darien Michaels. Shawn Michaels Daughter.

I hope you all enjoy this story.

I don't own anyone but Sapphire Andrews and Darien Michaels.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Main Characters in this story

Triple H

Shawn Michaels

Darien Michaels

Sapphire Andrews

Chyna

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**My Time Is Now- Degenerates**

**Prologue**

Darien Michaels graduated from San Antonio Randolph High School on Randolph Air Force Base where her father had graduated from a while back. She had moved from Cameron to San Antonio because her mother had died in 1995. She was Shawn Michaels daughter. Of course she didn't get along real well with her step-mother Rebecca. Of course Rebecca didn't get along with her either. They fought a lot. She also didn't get along with a few people in the town. She got along with her half siblings and father. After high school she asked her dad if he could train her. He happily agreed.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the prologue. I will get chapter one up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

My Time Is Now- Degenerates

We found out what the history of Darien Michaels... some of it any ways. How well will she become?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Main Characters in this story

Triple H

Shawn Michaels

Darien Michaels

Sapphire Andrews

Chyna

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**My Time is Now- Degenerates**

**Chapter 1- Training**

"You are doing great Darien." Said Shawn smiling at his seventeen-year-old daughter. "Try it again."

"Alright dad." She did a flip in the air.

"That's wonderful baby girl. You got it."

Darien took a deep breath. "Thanks dad."

"You can take a break now."

She smiled. "Alright."

"Oh next week Matt will be training you."

"Oh alright."

"You are doing a wonderful job."

Darien sat down. She ran a hand through her hair.

Shawn got into the ring. "Hey are you alright?"

"Dad am I ever going to get it?"

"You are getting it."

"Am I going to be a WWF diva?"

"You'll get there. I promise."

She sighed. "Are you sure dad?"

"I am sure. Just keep up with your training you will get there."

She looked up into her father's blue eyes.

"You are getting there. I just want to see a tape of while you train with Matt. If you beat Matt you will achieved the goal you wanted." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled.

He helped her up. "Now. Do you want to travel with me as soon as you defeat Matt?"

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I would dad. I would absolutely love it."

"Alright it is settled. As soon as you beat Matt you can come on the road with me."

"Thank you."

"Who knows. Hunter just might let you join DX."

"D-Generation X?"

"Yeah."

"That... That would be wonderful dad."

"Alright. See you in the ring."

She hugged her dad. "Thanks Dad."

"Hey everything will be fine."

"Thanks dad."

"I got to get ready to go."

"Alright." She looked down at her feet. "I'll continue on with my training."

"Alright." Shawn went inside.

Darien did what she said she would do. She worked hard.

"Hey Cuz." said Matt leaning up against the ring post.

Darien laughed. "Oh hey Matt."

"Is Shawn here?"

"Yeah. He's getting ready to go to the airport."

"Damn."

Darien sat down. "Dad said if I beat you I get to go on the road with him."

Matt smiled. "That's good to hear. But shouldn't you be training?"

"Taking a break. I've been training for four hours."

"Alright."

Shawn came out. "Oh hey Matt. I am about to leave."

"Yeah. I hear that you'll take Darien on the road."

"Yeah."

"She's good. I got to admit that."

"Of course she is good Matt."

"Alright. I guess I should wait until you get home."

"Alright Darien honey I have to go now."

"Alright dad." Darien stood up. She went over to her father and gave him a hug. "See you in two weeks."

"Yeah." He hugged her. He walked away.

Darien got out of the ring. "See you in the ring tomorrow."

"You got that Cuz."

Darien headed inside. "I'm back Rebecca."

"Honey call me mom."

Tears came to her eyes.

Rebecca faced Darien. "Oh Darien honey I didn't mean it that way. I know your mom passed away."

Darien sat down.

"I wanted to make you feel welcomed here."

"I just feel right calling you Rebecca."

"Alright honey. I won't say any more." Rebecca looked into Darien's blue eyes. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah."

"Green Tea?"

"Yeah."

Rebecca got into the fridge and poured her step-daughter a glass. She handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're father said you are getting better."

"Yeah he raised no quitter."

"Of course he wouldn't. What did he say?"

"He said if I beat Matt I get to go on the road with him."

"That sounds wonderful."

"A dream."

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to be a diva?"

"Yes, Rebecca."

"Why not go to college?"

"I don't want to waist dad's money."

"I understand."

"Besides High school wasn't good for me."

"What are you doing after this?"

"Weight Training."

"Honey you shouldn't be weight training the whole time."

"I have to."

"Why? You loose your breasts."

"Well I haven't yet. What's the deal Rebecca? MY mom weight trained all of the time. She never lost her breasts."

"Honey. You don't get it. Your father would hate it."

"He hated the people I hung out with."

"They were male."

"And he can trust Matthew to wrestle against me. Rebecca don't get me wrong. Dad always seems to know what he is doing, but I still don't get it. He needs to start telling me what is going on."

"Honey. What Shawn does is his own business. Of course he seems a little out of it when he gets home."

"Then one hour after being home he begins my training even if I trained already."

"He is working you too hard."

"No he isn't Rebecca."

"You lost twenty pounds in two months. Honey it isn't good for you to lose that quickly."

"I am fine Rebecca."

Rebecca sighed. "Fine don't listen to me."

"You don't support me Rebecca. My dad sees my dream and he wants his little girl to have it and I shall." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I should get to my training." She got up and finished her green tea. She walked outside into the hot summer air and began to train hard with weights.

Rebecca let out a sigh. "Stubborn as Shawn. No doubt about that one." She shook her head. "Shawn wont be happy about this much longer. He is making her do this too fast. It is not good for her." She shook her head. "I must call Shawn."

Outside Darien lifted weights over her own weight. She could bench press almost 250 pounds almost three times her own weight.

Matt came over. "Shouldn't you be taking a break?"

"I really should, but I can't cuz."

"Come on Darien. I know how important this weight training is to you, but you need to take some time to rest. Shawn wouldn't want you to over work yourself."

"Matt dad doesn't care right now. He is on the road."

"What if he comes home and sees that you got hurt?"

"Well, not if that matters. Tomorrow I am facing you. I want to be able to move on with my life and be a diva."

"Hell you won't go to college. What are you going to do if you can't continue on being what you want to be?"

"Matt you always make a big deal out of things. It doesn't seem right. I mean I can do this."

"You are skinny as a bean poll. You could kill yourself Darien."

"We will have the match tomorrow."

"Alright fine."

Darien smiled. She had gotten her way again. It truly didn't matter to her. All she cared about was getting on the road with her father.

Airport...

"Hey Shawn. Did you enjoy spending time with your family?"asked Chyna.

"Yeah. Spent most of my time training Darien though."

"Who's Darien?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you about Darien. Darien is my daughter. She hopes to be on the road with us soon."

"Oh that would be wonderful."

"She said if she did a well enough job she was hoping to join DX."

"Hm... I am not none to Sure about that Shawn. She has to show us what she is made of by facing Chyna."

Shawn bit his lip. "I am none to sure if you want her to face Chyna. She doesn't get along with many women."

"Too bad Shawn. Either she faces Chyna or she won't be part of DX."

"Fine Hunter. You'll get what you want."

Hunter smiled. "I knew you would see it my way."

"I am not sure if my daughter will though."

"Oh she'll learn to love it. Who knows she might be the person we are looking for."

"I guess so."

"Well everything will be good."

"You better hope."

"It will be fine."

"It would mean so much to her."

"Oh I bet it would."

"She'll be ready."

"She better be ready."

"Extra ready."

"She better be."

"She will be."

"She better train hard."

"She does that already."

"Good then. She might have a chance."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. What will happen when she finally gets on the road with Shawn and the DX group? Will she fit in or won't she?


	3. Chapter 2

My Time is Now- Degenerates

Chapter 2

We saw Darien training hard. Hunter talking to Shawn about his daughter joining DX. What will happen?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**My Time is Now- Degenerates**

**Chapter 2- Finally On the Road**

A few months later Darien dialed her dad's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Darien what is wrong?"

"It's nothing. Dad I beat Matt."

"When?"

"Today."

"Alright baby. I will come home."

"Thank you daddy."

Shawn hung up his phone.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Who was that?"

"Darien."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"What did she want?"

"She called me to tell me that she beat Matt."

"Your cousin Matt?"

"Yeah."

"So she basically beat your cousin."

"Yeah and now she gets to come on the road with us."

"She is a good fighter."

"Yes, she is also not at listening to anyone. She certainly doesn't listen to Rebecca any way."

"Wow that is harsh."

"Of course."

"So you thnk she will make a good addition to DX?"

"Yes. She sure will."

"She won't be a good girl?"

"I am none to sure about that. She has a heart of gold Hunter."

"Of course."

"You aren't going to try to change her?"

"Did you hear man. There is a new diva starting tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah there she is."

A woman with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a slim figure.

"Wow what's her name?"

"Sapphire Andrews."

"A gem aye."

"Yeah."

"So Basically this is the new diva."

"Yeah I am going to talk to her to see if I can get her to join DX with us."

"Hunter are you sure?"

"Hell yeah Shawn!"

"Alright man."

Michaels House...

Darien sat in her room looking through her year book from Cameron North Carolina 1995. She was moved afterwards. She had a year book from San Antonio Texas 1996. Many photos of her friends that she couldn't keep in touch with now since graduation. She let out a sigh. She closed the year books. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

She got up off of her bed. She began to pack her things. She bit her lip. She put her things into her bag. "Well her I come dad. I did what you said. I beat Matt. Now I get to go on the road with you. I get to meet the other wrestlers."

Airport...

Shawn got into a rental car. He was on his way home to see his little girl for the first time in a few months. He wanted to see how much his girl changed. He hoped she didn't train too hard. He finally arrived at home. He got out of the car. He went inside. "I am home!"

Darien came down the stairs. "Welcome home dad."

He saw his daughter. He noticed how much she had changed. She was thin and lean. She was much more smaller. "Hey baby girl."

She hugged him. "Hey daddy."

He didn't hug her with a strong grip. He felt if he did that he could have hurt her. "Are you ready to go on the road?"

"Yes, dad."

"Ready to meet Hunter?"

"Yes."

Shawn's cell begant to ring. He looked at his phone. It said 'Hunter.' "Baby girl I got to take this call."

"That's fine dad."

"Hello?"

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah. I am home. I am or was talking to my daughter."

"So when is she coming?"

"As soon as I can get her packed up."

"Alright man. See you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up his phone. "Alright baby girl. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah dad. I've been ready."

"Alright baby. You are ready to go then?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Go and get your bags."

"Alright dad." She ran up the stairs and rand back down the stairs with her bags. "I am ready."

"Alright baby. Then let's go."

The two of them went to his rental car. They got onto the flight to Miami Florida.

"So honey are you happy to come with me?"

"Yes dad."

"Are you sure?"

Darien laughed. "Yes dad. I am happy."

"Alright baby. If you say so."

Darien smiled. She laughed "Alright dad."

His phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Where are you at Shawn?"

"I am on a flight to Miami."

"See you soon man."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up his cell phone.

"Let me guess Hunter?"

"You are right."

Darien's cell began to ring. She looked at her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girlfriend."

"Hey Michelle."

"Where you at girl?"

"I am on a flight to Miami."

"For what?"

"I am on the road with my dad."

"OH wow. You get to meet that hunk of a man Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"Yeah."

"Sexy! Are you going to go out with him?"

"Michelle Man girl I am not even sure about that. You know that."

"Man try to go out with him."

"NO girl. I am not even going to try. Unless he asks me."

"Alright girl I hold you to that."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Fine what ever."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up her phone.

"Friend?"

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to see where I was at."

'You told her you were on the road with me."

"Of course dad."

"Alright I wanted to make sure of that."

Darien laughed. "Alright dad."

"WE are landing in Miami Florida please turn off all electronic items." said the lady on the plane.

Shawn and Darien shut their phones off.

The plane landed.

The two off them got off of the flight.

"This is so awesome."

"Yeah you got to be careful around here alright."

"Alright."

Shawn got a rental car.

Darien got into his rental car.

"Alright baby. You'll get to meet Hunter soon."

"Alright dad."

Shawn drove to the hotel first so they could check in.

They checked into the hotel.

"Alright honey you need to pack a duffle bag."

"Alright dad." Darien went through her suitcase. She found a black thin strapped tank top that had D-Generation X girl on the front in green. She put in her duffle bag. She grabbed a pair of pants that were black with green rhinestones. She put it into the duffle bag. She got her black cow girl boots. She put those in her bag. "Are you ready?"

"I am ready."

Darien smiled. "Alright then dad let's go."

"Alright."

The two of them headed out to the car. They got into the car and they were on their way to the arena.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry honey."

"I am not worrying about it."

"You'll be just fine."

"I know dad."

Shawn pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

Darien looked at her dad. "Ok."

"Let's go."

They walked into the arena.

Shawn held his daughter by the hand. He was hunting for Hunter and Chyna. He found them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Shawn." Said Chyna.

Hunter looked at Shawn's daughter. "So this is your daughter?"

"Yes this is Darien. Darien this is Chyna and..."

"Hunter." said Darien.

"That is correct."

"I know. Dad I watch wrestling."

"Alright."

"We have to get ready." said Hunter.

"Alright Chyna you take good care of my daughter."

"I will Shawn. Don't worry about it alright."

Chyna and Darien left.

"So how old are you Darien?"

"Eighteen going on nineteen."

"That must be wonderful."

Darien chuckled. "It is when you have someone to spend it with. Of course spending it with my step-mother is no fun."

"You don't like your step-mother?"

"No."

"Oh... that is understandable."

"Well... what about you Chyna?"

"Don't keep in touch with family."

"Oh."

The both of them went into the divas locker room.

"A young diva is always good to have around."

"True."

They changed their clothes.

"You got style."

"For sure."

"We are ready for tonight."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. What will happen when Darien finally is shown to the world as the new member of dx?


	4. Chapter 3

My Time is Now- Degenerates

Chapter 3

We saw that Darien had finally arrived to the place where she wanted to be. Will she make her dream come true?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**My Time is Now- Degenerates**

**Chapter 3- This is How We Roll**

Chyna and Darien met up with Shawn and Hunter.

"You boys ready to go?" asked Chyna.

"Sure are."

The four of them headed to the entrance.

_Are you ready_

_Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that your better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

"Please welcome to the ring at this time D-Generation X!" said Michael Cole.

Chyna, Darien, Hunter, and Shawn came out to the ring. They did the classic DX Chops.

Shawn got a mic. "We got a huge announcement to make."

Cat calls were made around the arena.

"We like to introduce you to the youngest WWF diva and the newest member of D-Generation X Darien Michaels!"

Darien held her hands up in the air.

Cheers went around the arena.

"Miami Florida Darien has a question for you." Said Hunter putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Miami Florida are you ready?"

Cheers went around the arena.

"No Miami Florida she asked ARE YOU READY!?"

Louder cheers went around the arena.

"HUUUUH let's get ready to suck it!"

"And if you're not down with that Miami Florida has two words for ya." Said Shawn

"SUCK IT!" Yelled the crowd.

_No Chance...that's what you've got_

_Up against a machine too strong_

_Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS_

_Who'll find their place in line_

"Please welcome to the ring the chairman of the board Vince McMahon!"

Vince came out. "Hold up there DX."

"What do you want Vince?" Asked Hunter.

"This time you aren't going to get away with this. Lets see how you deal at No Mercy."

_No Chance...that's what you've got_

_Up against a machine too strong_

_Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS_

_Who'll find their place in line_

Vince headed backstage.

Shawn, Hunter, Darien, and Chyna began to talk.

Vince came back out. "Oh and Darien Michaels. Tonight you will be facing Dawn Marie. If you think you're so hot."

Darien crossed her arms. She took a mic. "You know what Vince... I will defeat Dawn Maire tonight."

_Are you ready_

_Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that your better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

DX got out of the ring. They went backstage.

"Don't worry girl. WE will be out there with you tonight." Said Chyna.

"Thank you."

"You might need us out there." Said Hunter.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Shawn looked at his daughter. "Are you sure you want a match tonight?"

"Dad I'll be fine honestly."

"Alright baby."

Ringside...

"Tonight Dx's new member Darien Michaels faces Dawn Marie. We know nothing about the new diva Darien Michaels." said Jr.

"Of course she seems to know what she is doing. Which is wonderful. Shawn Michaels doesn't seem worried about Darien facing Dawn Marie." Said Jerry.

Dawn's theme rang through out the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and making her way to the ring from Woodbridge New Jersey Dawn Marie!"

Dawn came out and got into the ring.

_Are you ready_

_Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that your better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

"And her opponent she is DX member From San Antonio Texas Darien Michaels!"

Shawn, Hunter, and Chyna came out with Darien.

Darien got into the ring. She held her arms up forming the X symbol. She looked at Dawn Marie. A smirk came to her face.

Dawn glared at her.

The bell rang for the match to begin.

Dawn went running at Darien.

Darien jumped over Dawn's head.

"Nice athletic abilities showing through that young woman." said JR.

"Nice dodge again from Darien Michaels. She just might have the showstopper beaten."

"Those moves are the moves on Shawn Michaels uses."

"She is a Michaels. She knows these moves."

"High elbow by Darien Michaels."

"Oh man she is going high. Flying elbow by Darien Michaels Now what is she doing?"

"She is tuning up the band."

"Sweet chin music by Darien Michaels the cover and the pin."

_Are you ready_

_Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that your better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

Your winner DX member Darien Michaels."

Shawn, Hunter, and Chyna got into the ring. They began to celebrate with Darien.

Shawn put Darien on his shoulders.

They walked out together.

Backstage...

"You are like your dad." Said Hunter.

"You surely think that Hunter. She took this match above any one expected." said Shawn.

"Whole new level dad I know."

"Wow."

Darien laughed. "Of course dad. Whole new level for a Michaels yes."

Dawn came up to her. "You know what you little bitch. You'll soon learn your place."

Darien grabbed onto her wrist. "You know what Miss Dawn Marie. I hate people who slap me across the face."

"Well deal with it bitch." Dawn left.

Darien rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh well." She said sighing. She held onto her jaw.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah I am fine."

"You sure?"

"I am sure dad."

"Alright."

"Let's go out tonight." suggested Hunter.

"Remember Darien isn't allowed to drink."

"Dad I won't drink ok."

"Alright then we can go out."

The four of them went out to the bar.

"Oh there's Sapphire again Shawn. She is looking amazing tonight." said Hunter.

Sapphire was dancing to the music with Jerry Lynn.

"She is dancing with Jerry Lynn." Said Chyna.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Hunter can you get me a beer?"

"Sure." Hunter looked at Darien. "What would you like?"

"Water."

"Alright." Hunter left and came back with a glass of water for Darien and three beers.

"Can't wait to cause more problems." said Shawn smirking.

"So true." Said Chyna.

"So what are we planning on doing?" asked Darien.

"Cause trouble for the McMahons. Vince hates it when we do that."

"Oh I understand."

"That's why he put you in a match against Dawn Marie." Said Shawn

"Oh... Alright. Is Vince McMahon always like that?"

"No Darien." Said Hunter putting his beer down on the table. "Not when he finds someone her truly likes. Half of the time he is after the women to get a piece of ass."

"Oh I see. He won't be coming near me."

"Alright."

Darien took a sip of her water."Besides I am not even sure if things will go right."

"Being part of DX is hard. You'll learn to love it."

"I should go." Darien got up and left.

Chyna got up. "I'll go with her."

"Thank you Chyna." said Shawn.

Chyna caught up with her. "Darien wait up."

Darien stopped. "Yeah?"

"I am coming with you."

The two women went to Chyna's rental car. They got to the hotel.

"Are you sure you are fine? Your cheek is turning black and blue."

"I am fine Chyna. Honestly."

"Alright."

"I'll deal with Dawn Marie soon enough."

"Really what do you plan on doing to the bitch?"

"Have no idea yet to day the least. It will take me some time to come up with a plan."

"Oh alright. For DX right?"

"Yeah."

"You're Christian aren't you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can tell. You've never cussed."

"Of course. My father said cussing was bad, but he still intends to cuss all of the time."

"I am sure Shawn doesn't mean it."

"For some reason I only believe that when he is around Hunter he seems to cuss uncontrollably."

"That is true. Hunter has that effect on some people."

"I understand. It just doesn't seem fair to me."

"Well... maybe one day you'll say your very first dirty word."

"Being Christian I am not sure if I can ever cuss."

"Honey cussing is a very normal thing. Shawn knows that. Or at least he should."

"If cussing is so normal Chyna then why does it feel like it would be forbidden for me to say such things?"

"Oh I am sorry that you feel that way."

"My dad said cussing isn't right for a young lady such as myself."

"Well you are an adult now."

"An adult that hates his wife."

Chyna laughed. "Tell me why you hate her."

"She always seems to want to hang out with dad. He spends enough time with her and not enough time with me."

"Well I understand that one. Does Shawn know that you hate her?"

"No it would make him really upset."

"He doesn't hear you fight?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because he would flip out."

"Oh I understand."

"Well for some reason I feel like he should know about it. I mean it doesn't feel right hiding it from him."

"Well maybe one day you'll tell him. Then maybe he will understand why you feel like that."

Darien smiled. "Thank you Chyna."

"You are welcome."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Will Darien tell Shawn how she feels about Rebecca or will she wait to tell him? Will she get revenge on Dawn Marie for what happened after her match?


End file.
